What Makes a Hero?
by MadmanRoberto123
Summary: The Hero Club has made good progress with their activities as Heroes, safe in the knowledge that only girls can become Heroes. But one day, their world gets turned upside down, when they meet two fellow Heroes that cause them to rethink everything they know, and ask the question... What really makes a Hero?
1. New Heroes

**A/N: Welcome to What Makes a Hero?, the crossover between RWBY and Yuki Yuna is a Hero. If you haven't seen the latter, I suggest you watch it on Netflix, so you know what's going on. Even though I'm bending the rules a lot, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **WHAT MAKES A HERO?**

 **Chapter 1- New Heroes**

"Yuna!"Fu yelled, as the Vertex batted the pink-haired girl into the ground. Slicing the enemy she was fighting in half, she ran over to her friend, who was struggling to her feet. "I'm fine, Fu. It'll take more than that to beat me!"Yuna said, smiling, before a roar from the giant Vertex drew their attention. At that moment, the rest of their team, Tougou, Itsuki and Karin, ran up. "Yuna, you okay?"Tougou asked, before Yuna nodded. "Yeah, but we need to find a way to beat that Vertex."The brawler said, as the creature roared again, and raised it's foot, preparing to bring it down on the Hero Club...

* * *

As the foot started to descend, there was suddenly a flash of steel, and the foot flew off the leg, causing the Vertex to stumble back, creating a giant dust cloud. As the Hero Club struggled to see, they managed to make out the silhouette of a hooded figure, holding a sword. As the dust cleared, they saw that the figure's hood was pitch black and shaped like a panther. The figure raised the sword, and pointed it at the Vertex. A sound erupted from the sword, before a blast erupted from the tip, and a streak of light streaked towards the Vertex, striking it in the middle of the chest, sending it backwards again. The figure then raised their empty hand, and clenched it into a fist. A loud screech then erupted from the forest around them. "What was that?"Karin asked, before another hooded figure, dressed in red, and with an eagle hood, leapt out of the treetops, and halted in mid air, before shooting towards the Vertex, punching straight through it. The figure in black then leant forward, before blurring out of sight, and a pair of coloured streaks started to barrage the Vertex.

Eventually, the figure in red slowed, spun on the spot, and stabbed their sword into the ground, thus beginning the sealing ritual. As the core of the Vertex appeared, the black figure leapt up and brought their sword down, shattering the core completely. They then turned to the figure in red, who had slumped to the ground, and extended a hand, which the red figure took, and allowed themselves to be helped up. The Hero Club then walked up.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?"Fu asked, before the figure in black looked to the one in red, who nodded. Turning to the Club, both of the figures raised an arm, where what looked like a screen was situated, with a button on one side. Raising their other hands, they pressed the button with two fingers, and a flash of light engulfed them, and when it died down, the Hero Club could see a pair of...boys standing in front of them. One was dressed in a black jacket and hoodie, t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, and the other was dressed similarly, but in red. The two then looked to the Hero Club.

"You must be the rookies the Taisha talked about."The boy in black said, before the Hero Club looked to each other in confusion. "Who are you, and who are you calling rookies?"Karin demanded, before the boy in black chuckled. "Apologies. That was mean. I should have put it less bluntly. First, introductions. My name is Adam Robertson, and this..."he said, gesturing to the boy in red, "...is my older brother Jamie. We're Heroes, like you lot." Frowning in confusion, Fu stepped forward. "I thought only girls could turn into Heroes."she said, before Adam nodded. "You're right, only girls can usually become Heroes. But, the Taisha tried to give boys the ability to transform, via experiments. My brother and I are the only two that succeeded."he explained, before the girls gasped. "What kind of experiments?" Tougou asked, before Adam looked to Jamie, who nodded, before speaking up. "Let's put it bluntly. It was the kind that rewrites a person's DNA to enable them to transform. It hurt. A lot. And now, we're much more powerful, and act as a sort of strike team for the Taisha. Our latest orders are to assist you lot in your fight against the Vetexes."The older boy explained, before Fu nodded. "Okay, I guess we can work together."she said, extending a hand, which Adam smiled at, before he shook it. The screen on Adam's arm then beeped. Bringing his arm up, Adam's eyes widened. "There's another Vertex, coming in fast."he said, before Jamie smiled. "Great, another punching bag."he said, cracking his knuckles. "No, brother, I think that we should let this lot show us what they can do."Adam said, looking to Fu, who heaved her giant sword onto her back, and smiled. "Got it!"she said, before she turned to the Hero Club. "Let's go!"she said, before the Club nodded. "Roger!"they said, before leaping away. The brothers chuckled, then jumped up to a branch to oversee the battle.

"You sure about this, little brother?"Jamie asked, before Adam shrugged. "I'm not too sure. I mean, think about it. They've been told that only girls can become Heroes, and all of a sudden, they're introduced to two boys who can become Heroes. It'll be hard, but we need to prove they can trust us."he said, before Jamie nodded. "Sure thing, bro."he said, before the two turned their attention back to the battle going on between the Club and the Vertex...

After a few minutes, the core of the Vertex was destroyed by Karin slicing through it, and the brothers leapt down from their branch. "Not bad."Adam said, before the Club smiled. "Oh, we never told you two our names."Fu said, before Adam raised a hand to stop her. "No need. The Taisha told us who you all are."he explained, before the Club nodded. Again, Adam's arm beeped, and when he looked at it, he said, "Right, the world's going back to normal.", before looking to Fu. "The Taisha have arranged for us to join your school. We'll contact you tomorrow."he said, before the older Inubozaki girl nodded. "See you then."she said, as the white light engulfed them all...

* * *

 **Back in the real world...**

When the light died down, it revealed that the brothers were standing in their house, dressed the same as their Hero forms, minus the animal imagery. The brothers looked to each other, before they smiled, and went over to the closet, grabbed a pair of wooden swords, and went into a dojo built into the side of the house, before standing at opposite sides of the room, facing each other. "Ready?"Adam asked, before Jamie nodded and said, "Don't hold back." Smirking, Adam replied, "Not in my nature.", before he launched himself forward, and the brother's swords clashed together...

* * *

 **The next day...**

As Yuna and Tougou settled into their seats in the class, their teacher entered the room. After doing the usual greeting, the teacher said, "Well, students, today I've got good news. We're gaining not one, but two, new students today. They are a pair of brothers, who are transferring in from Scotland. I ask that you show them the respect they deserve as your classmates."she said, before going to the door. "You two can come in now."she said, before the two boys entered the room. They bowed, and introduced themselves to the class, before the teacher pointed to a pair of empty chairs at the back of the class, next to Yuna. "Those two seats are free."she said, before the brothers nodded and went to sit in the seats. As Yuna and Tougou looked to them, the brothers winked at them, before looking to the front of the class.

* * *

After the class ended, Yuna stepped up to Adam, and tapped him on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Do you two need help finding your way round the school?"she asked, before the brothers nodded. "Sure. Let's go!"Adam said, before Yuna smiled. "Great!"she said, as she pulled Tougou's wheelchair out from her desk. "Follow us."she said, before the brothers nodded and followed the pair down the hall, eventually reaching the Hero Club room. After opening the door, Tougou and Yuna saluted into the room, and said, "Reporting for duty!", before entering the room, the brothers behind them. When the two boys entered, they saw that Fu, Itsuki and Karin were already present. "Ahh, Adam, Jamie, good to see you!"Fu said, before saluting. Smirking, Adam playfully said, "At ease, soldier.", causing the girl to lower her hand, smiling all the while.

"Right, so what exactly is this Club? What do you do here?"Jamie asked, before Itsuki held up a notepad. _"We help out around the area, to make people's lives better."_ it said, before Adam nodded and looked at Itsuki. "Thanks. You're a mute?"he asked, before Itsuki looked down at the ground. "It's...complicated."Fu said from behind him. Smiling, Adam straightened back up. "Nah, I know what's going on."he said, looking round the room. "You all went Mankai, didn't you?"he asked, causing the Club to gasp. "You know about Mankai?"Fu asked, before Adam nodded. "Course I know about Mankai. Jamie and I have been doing this a lot longer than you lot. Trust me."he said, before he looked at Yuna, who was in the middle of eating her lunch. "Your file said that you love the food you're eating, but you've not shown that you can taste it, as you've not shown any delight. You lost the sense of taste."he said, before Yuna nodded, before he turned to Tougou, who had an earphone in one side. "You're listening to music, but only in one ear. Now, maybe the sound comes out better in one ear, or you're deaf in the left side. It's either that, or the fact that you're in that wheelchair. One of them's the result of Mankai, I'm guessing."he said, before Tougou nodded. Moving on, he turned to Itsuki. "You're obvious. Ability to talk, gone."he said, before he finally turned to Fu. "With that eyepatch, you're either trying to look cool, and failing miserably, or to mask the fact that your vision is gone in your left eye."he said, before Fu nodded. Looking to Karin, he said, "Count yourself lucky you didn't go Mankai. God knows what you could have lost."he said, before Yuna tapped him on the shoulder.

"How do you know so much about Mankai?"she asked, before Tougou wheeled herself up. "Is it not so obvious? He knows about it, as he's went Mankai himself."she said, before Adam nodded. "You're clever, Tougou, I'll give you that. Yes, I know what Mankai feels like. Same for my brother."he said, before Karin spoke up. "And what did you two lose?"she asked. Looking to Jamie, who nodded, Adam went over to Yuna, and gestured to the fork she was using. "May I?"he asked. Nodding, before wiping it clean, she passed the utensil to Adam. "Right, now I have to ask. Any of you squeamish? If so, look away."he said, before he raised the fork, placed his hand on the table, then drove the fork straight into it. As the Hero Club gasped, their eyes widened when he pulled it clean out, with no cries of pain. "How the...?"Fu went to ask, before Jamie cut her off. "We lost the same thing the first, and only, time we went Mankai. We lost the ability to feel pain."he said, before looking to Adam, whose hand was bleeding quite badly. As Yuna went to assist him, he smiled. "Thanks to the Taisha, we've gained a neat little trick. Watch."he said, before his hand glowed faintly. As the light died down, the Club saw that the injuries had healed, and now looked as if the incident had never happened.

"Accelerated healing. Makes us damn near impossible to kill."Adam explained, before Yuna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why didn't your fairy prevent that?"she asked, before Adam smiled again. "We don't have fairies..."he said, before he nodded to Jamie, and what looked like black fire engulfed his hand, and red done the the same for Jamie. Flinging the flames up, the brothers took a step back, before two ghostly animals landed in front of them, a black panther and a red eagle. "We have animal spirits."Adam said, before the panther turned to him. Raising a hand, he clicked his fingers, and the panther dissipated. Next to him, Jamie done the same with his eagle. "Yeah, I meant to ask. We've got flowers for our symbols, but you two have animals. How's that?"Yuna asked, before Adam looked to Jamie. "You want this one?"he asked, but his brother shook his head. "Fine, then."he said, turning back to the club. "You girls are normally peaceful, but can have a powerful side. Same goes for plant life. That's why you have flowers as your symbols. But when they made us Heroes, they thought that we needed to have a symbol that was more often stronger than anything. Therefore, we got animals. You girls have the Spirits of the Garden, but us? We get the Spirits of the Jungle."he explained, before the Club nodded. "Fair enough. If the Taisha ordered you to help us, who are we to say no?"Fu said, extending a hand. "Welcome to the Hero Club!"she said, before Adam looked at the hand, and shook it. "Right, so my next question is..."Jamie said, looking round the room.

"What do we now?"

* * *

 **A/N: And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is more or less an experiment to see how the characters of Yuki Yuna and the two brothers of the Team ARKS universe meld together. I'll upload the next chapter when I finish it. See you all then. Madman out!**


	2. Spirits of the Jungle

**A/N: Welcome back to What Makes a Hero?! The backstory of the two male Heroes gets explored slightly here. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Spirits of the Jungle**

The two brothers seemed to settle into the school well, and helped out with the Hero Club whenever the opportunity showed itself. They quickly established themselves as the go-to members whenever something requiring heavy lifting was needed. The only problem, was the fact that they didn't talk much, especially whenever the subject of their past came up. Besides that, they did become friendly with the Club's members. There had been no Vertex attacks since the brothers arrived, which would change one day, a couple of weeks after the brothers joined.

Most of the Club had been ordered to report to the Taisha, and Jamie had went along with them to make sure his terminal (the screen on his arm, to be exact) was functioning properly. Thanks to this, the only ones in the city when the warning came were Adam and Yuna. The two were lounging around the Club room, when the alarm went off. Next thing they knew, they found themselves in the other world.

"Thank Christ!"Adam said, cracking his knuckles. "I was going to go stark crazy in that room!"He finished, before looking to Yuna. "No offense." Shaking her head, the pink haired girl replied, "None taken.", before Adam's terminal started to ring. Sliding his finger across the screen, a video call came up, with Jamie and the rest of the Club on the other end. _"Adam, we heard the alarm, but we're unable to assist you two right now. The Taisha are insisting on keeping us here until these damn checks are finished. I'm afraid you two are on your own."_ he said, before Adam nodded. "Understood. We'll be fine, brother."he said, before he ended the call. Looking to Yuna, he smiled, before asking, "Ready?" Smiling, Yuna raised her phone. "Always."she said, as she tapped the screen. A flurry of flowers later, and Yuna stood in her Hero outfit. "Not bad. But now it's my turn."Adam said, before raising his arm and pressing the button...

* * *

-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE STARTS-

A black flame enveloped Adam's hand, which caused him to smile, before he threw it straight up into the air. Bending his knees, he backflipped through the ball of fire, shattering it, before landing in a crouched position, his fist pushed into the ground. When he had connected with the ball of fire, his school uniform had been replaced with his black jacket and hoodie combination. Next, armoured boots appeared on his feet, and a belt on his waist, as a sword came flying in from his side. Catching it in one arm, gauntlets appeared on his hands, followed by a chestplate in the middle of his hoodie. He then smirked, as he pulled his hood up, obscuring his face. Finally, a ghostly panther leapt up from behind him, and molded itself onto his body, causing a flash of light, which revealed the armour to have a panther themed design when it died down. He then spun the sword in his hand, before cocking the chamber on the side, and spinning it twice, making the blade point behind him the second time. Leaning back slightly, he said, "Spirit of the Jungle: Panther!"

-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE ENDS-

* * *

"Flashy."Yuna said, making Adam smile, before looking down at his terminal. "Crap. It's a Cancer Class. I hate these ones."he said, before spinning his sword again, making it into a rifle. Getting down on one knee, he looked down the edge of the blade, and focused. Soon enough, his target came into focus. Looking at his terminal, he said, "It's at least 400 metres out.", before turning to Yuna. "You okay to handle the prayers?"he asked, before Yuna nodded. "Right, then. Showtime."he said, before leaping off the branch...

* * *

One gruelling fight later, which included Yuna being thrown into Adam, who then proceeded to slam into a tree, the Vertex was knocked down by Adam taking out its legs. Yuna then raised her arm, and started to recite the sealing prayers. When the Vertex released its soul, Adam backflipped up to a high branch, before he transformed his sword into the rifle, took aim, slowed his breath, and fired, the shot punching straight through the core, which shattered, thus destroying the Vertex. "Bullseye."Adam said, spinning the sword back into its blade form, before putting it in a sheath under his jacket. He then leapt off the branch, landing next to Yuna, who smiled, before their terminals beeped. "We're going home."Adam said, as the light engulfed the world.

* * *

The light died down to show the two Heroes back in the Hero Club room. Looking at each other, they both burst out laughing. "Well, you can certainly hold your own, Yuna."Adam said, causing the pink-haired girl to smile. "And you're not too bad yourself, Adam."she said, as Adam's terminal beeped. Looking at the screen, Adam read the message that he had received from Jamie. "The rest of the Club are on their way back. They're expected to be here in the next hour or so." Nodding, Yuna went back to what she was doing before they were transported to the other world.

A couple of hours later, the door slid open to reveal the rest of the Club, who stepped into the room. Immediately, Yuna ran to embrace the other girls, and Adam stepped up to Jamie. Holding up a fist, he asked, "How'd it go?" Bumping his fist against his brother's, Jamie replied, "Meh, same as always. Still no way to reverse the effects of Mankai, so they told us to carry on with the waiting game." Scoffing, Adam said, "Well, they've got no issues there.", as he looked to the rest of the Club. "They're a good team."Jamie said, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, they are."he said, before he saw Karin looking over. Quickly, he averted his eyes. "Not too bad looking, either."Jamie whispered, before Adam decked him. "Down, boy."he said, as Jamie got to his feet. "What's going on over there?"Fu shouted over, causing Adam to look over. "Nothing. Just brotherly bickering."he said, before Fu looked to Jamie, who nodded.

" _Alright, so how'd the Vertex fight go?"_ Itsuki wrote on her pad, before Adam smiled. "Yuna..."he said, causing the girl in question to look at him. "You take this one." Nodding, Yuna proceeded to recall the events of the Vertex battle, with the rest of the Club listening intently, Adam leaning against a wall, with his brother doing the same beside him. When she finished, the Club turned to Adam. "I'll be damned. My baby brother managed to take down a Vertex, all on his lonesome."Jamie said, putting his arm on Adam's shoulder. Almost immediately, he was back on the floor. "Shut it, brother."Adam said, causing Jamie to chuckle as he picked himself up. The door to the clubroom then slid open, and a small girl walked in.

* * *

"Sorry, but this is the Hero Club room, right?"the girl asked, before the members of the aforementioned Club nodded. "What can we do for you, Miss...?"Adam asked, but stopped when he realised she hadn't given her name. "Oh, it's Anna."The girl said, before Adam smiled. "What can we do for you, Anna?"he asked, before Anna gripped her right arm. "I know I shouldn't burden you with this, along with there being a student councillor for this kind of thing, but I think that they might make things worse if they get involved, and..."she explained, before she burst into tears. Almost immediately, Yuna ran to comfort her. After she managed to get Anna to enter the room, the Club sat her at the table in the room, and Adam said, "Take your time, Anna. As long as you need." Nodding, Anna took a deep breath, before starting to explain.

"I've been getting tormented off of a senior pupil for the last few weeks."she said, before the Club gasped. _"As in, bullied?"_ Itsuki held up, which Anna nodded to. "He's told me that if I told anyone, he would hurt me. But I heard that your Club is all about helping people, so I decided to come forward."she said, before a light growl could be heard. Immediately, Jamie's head swiveled to face his brother, whose fist was clenched so tight his hand was turning white, and a small flicker of a black flame was starting to appear. Quickly, Jamie placed a hand on Adam's. "Calm down, Adam."he said, causing Adam to look at him, then to his hand. Slowly, he unclenched his fist, and the flame disappeared. "Sorry."The boy in black said, before he looked to Anna. "Anna, I hate to ask you to do this, but could you show me and my brother here where this senior pupil is?"he asked, before the rest of the Club looked to him in shock. "Adam, look at her. This guy's traumatized her. Couple that with the fact that we don't have experience with helping fellow students solve their problems..."Fu said, before Adam cut her off. "You don't. We do. Jamie and I'll handle the student help for the Club."he said, before Jamie nodded in agreement. "I'll take you to where he hangs out."Anna said, getting to her feet, Adam and Jamie mimicking her. "Lead the way."Jamie said, as the two brothers followed her out the door...

* * *

Eventually, the brothers and Anna reached a courtyard, where they saw a group of boys were standing around laughing. Placing a hand on Anna's shoulder, Adam said, "Anna, as much as I'm going to hate asking this of you, but we're going to hide in the shade, and I want you to draw that boy over here. After today, he'll be leaving you alone. Trust me." Getting a nod from the girl, Adam and Jamie stepped backwards into the shadows, and Anna could swear the two disappeared for a second, but she quickly shook her head, and leaned against a wall, waiting for the boy to notice her. After a few seconds, a friend of the boy's gestured over to her, and the group of boys walked up to her.

"So, Anna, I thought I made it clear what would happen if you came around here again, didn't I?"the leader of the boys said, before pushing Anna up against the wall. "I'm...I'm sorry."Anna said, visibly shaking. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you another lesson."The boy said, raising a hand, but when he started to bring it down, it suddenly stopped, Jamie's hand having caught it in a vice like grip. "Leave. Anna. Alone."The older brother said, before pushing the boy away. "The hell you think you're doing?"the boy said, before Adam chuckled, and stepped out from the shadows, holding up his phone. "Recording the conversation between you and Anna here."he said, before he gestured for Anna to come to him. As she did so, the bully smirked. "And you two would be people she's guilt tripped into helping her?"he asked, before Adam shook his head. "We're friends of Anna's. And due to that, I'm going to give you a warning..."he said, before holding up the phone. "Stay away from Anna, and we'll keep this video private. Rest assured, if you go anywhere near her again, I'll share this with the whole school. I'm sure even a man of your standing would understand the situation. Do we have an agreement?"he explained, holding out a hand. Looking at it, then to the two brothers, then to Anna, the boy sighed, probably realising he couldn't win this argument, and shook Adam's hand. "Yeah, we'll stay away from her."he said, before he turned to his friends. "Let's go."he said, before the group departed.

Turning to the brothers, Anna wrapped them up in a hug. "Thank you!"she said, before Adam patted her on the head. "He gives you any more trouble, you come to us."he said, before Anna nodded. "Good. Now, run along."Jamie said, causing Anna to nod again and run off. "Job done."Adam said, when the two of them were alone. "Yeah, just like those drills they made us do back in training."The older brother said, as they started to walk back to the Club room. "Training..."Adam said, as he started to get lost in thought...

* * *

 _TAISHA FACILITY, YEARS PRIOR..._

 _The two brothers were walking down the corridor of a Taisha facility dedicated to making the male equivalents of Heroes, immersed in a discussion about the Vertexes, when they saw a number of Taisha members running past them, one bumping into Adam. "Sorry, Adam."the Taisha member said, before Adam grabbed his arm. "Where's everyone running to?"the wannabe Hero asked, before the Taisha member replied, "New recruit's facing off against the three other candidates on the training room floor. We're going to watch!", and ran off. "Three against one?"Adam asked Jamie, who smiled. "I've gotta see this."Jamie said, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, right behind you."he said, before the two brothers followed the Taisha to the observation room above the training room floor, where they saw a single boy sending three other boys flying. In a blur, the singular boy rushed towards the other three, and quickly decimated them in hand to hand combat, not taking a single hit._

 _"He's good."Jamie said, before Adam nodded. "Bit too confident in himself, though."he said, before Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I'll give you that one."he said, before turning to a Taisha member in the room with them. "What spirit you thinking for him?"he asked, before the Taisha member shrugged. "Bull, maybe, due to the untamed ferocity he's demonstrating here."he said, before the sound of a body hitting the window caused them to turn round, where one of the three boys were sliding down the window. The Taisha member, deciding that the other three candidates had suffered enough, pressed a button to activate the intercom, and said, "Alright, that's enough. All candidates, report to the locker room.", causing the boys down on the training room floor to nod, before turning to the brothers. "You two as well."he said, before the room emptied. Nodding, the brothers looked down to the training room, where the new recruit was looking at them. Staring him out for a couple of seconds, the brothers turned and exited the observation room._

* * *

 **Back in Reality...**

Adam had spaced out for the rest of the school day, so when he came back to reality, he realised he and Jamie had arrived home, so he dumped his bag on a chair in their living room, and went into the kitchen, where his phone went off. Answering it, he heard the voice of Fu. _"Hey, Adam. Have you seen the news?"_ she asked, before Adam said, "No, I haven't. Hang on."he said, before lowering the phone. "Yo, Jamie, can you put on the news?"he called through to the living room. "Yeah, sure."Jamie called back, before the TV flickered on. "Okay, so what's this?"Adam asked, placing the phone on speaker, so Jamie could hear. _"Someone's been murdered. A boy, no younger than you and Jamie. There was nearly no way to identify him, but they managed."_ Fu replied, causing Adam to look to Jamie, before he asked, "Who is it?" Almost immediately, Fu replied...

 _"Ryan Clougherty."_

Immediately, Adam's phone slipped out of his hand and switched off when it hit the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: DRAMA! Sorry, but I had to for the story. Not that it's gonna change the fact that my friend, which I based Ryan off of in RoTA, is going to fucking kill me when (or rather if), he reads this. If I survive, I'll see you next chapter. Madman out!**


	3. Bite of the Panther

**A/N: Woo, I'm on a roll tonight! I am seriously glad that I got that "one story at a time" rule to fuck. Gives me a chance to update these old stories that desperately needed it. Anyways, nothing new to say here. Welcome back to _What Makes A Hero?,_** **and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Bite of the Panther**

"Adam, what's wrong? Why did you hang up yesterday?" Fu asked the black-clad Hero the next day, before Adam shook his head. "Later, in the Club room, I'll explain." he said, before Fu nodded, and walked away. "You sure about this, Adam?" Jamie asked, before the younger brother sighed. "They might as well know, brother." he said, before he jerked his head towards the school. "Come on. We've got to class." he said, before Jamie nodded and followed his brother into the school.

* * *

 **Later on, the Hero Club room...**

Fu had gathered the other members of the Club, and they were all waiting for the brothers to show up. "Those two had better have a good explanation for this." Karin said, before the door slid open, revealing the two brothers. "Hero Club members Adam and Jamie reporting, sir!" Adam said, saluting. "At ease, soldier." Fu said, clearly mocking what Adam had done weeks prior. Putting their hands down, the two brothers entered the room. "So, Adam, start explaining. What's going on?" Fu asked, before Adam sighed and started to explain...

"You know how my brother and I told you we were the only successful experiments to make male Heroes?" he asked, which the girls nodded their confirmation of. "Well, that wasn't entirely true. We aren't the only successes the Taisha had. There were 6 successes in the Talon program. The successful candidates were grouped into an elite team, acting as the Taisha's strike force. That Talon team consisted of myself and Jamie as the lead pair and two guys called Carlisle and Riddick as the vanguard pair. In the middle, was the team that could be seen as our tanks, made up of Cameron and...Ryan." he explained, before the Club gasped. "So that murder yesterday..." Fu said, before Adam nodded. "It was him." he said, before he continued. "We were only sent out when the Taisha felt a group of Heroes needed help. Very rarely, we would get a mission to ourselves. We may have had our differences, but we were a good team. We trusted each other. One day, however, that changed." he explained, before looking down to the floor. "What happened?" Yuna asked, before Jamie sighed. "You want me to take over, Adam?" he asked, before his brother nodded.

"Alright, listen closely, cause I'm only going to say this once. You girls have known each other for a long time, so you work well as a team. We male Heroes, besides from myself and Adam, we had little to no history with each other, so we ended up butting heads. A lot. I just want to make this clear before I continue, give you a little perspective. Right, now, this is how it went, to the best of my knowledge..."

* * *

 _THE JUKAI, YEARS PRIOR..._

 _"Well, this is our first mission by ourselves, lads. Let's do this!" Adam said, looking at the approaching Vertexes, before his team nodded. "Ready?" Adam asked, raising his arm. "Ready!" his team replied, and they all pressed the buttons on their terminals..._

 _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE START-_

 _The boys smiled as the coloured flames engulfed their hands, Black for Adam, Red for Jamie, Blue for Cameron, Yellow for Ryan, Orange for Carlisle and Green for Riddick. Flinging the flames into the air, the boys backflipped through them, shattering them, before landing on the ground, their casual clothes replaced with their battle gear. As they straightened up, their boots and belts appeared, before their swords flew towards them. Catching them, their gauntlets appeared on their hands, followed by their chestplates. Pulling their hoods up, their animal spirits leapt onto them, completing their transformation. Smiling, all 6 boys spun their swords into their hands, cocked the chambers, then spun them twice. "Spirits of the Jungle, ready!"_

 _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE END-_

 _As the light died down, Adam cracked his neck, before smirking. "Team B," he said, turning to Cameron and Ryan, "Take the Vertex on the right." he ordered, before the two nodded and took off. "Team C, the one on the left." Jamie ordered, before Carlisle and Riddick took off themselves. "And we get the front one. Nice." Adam said, before Jamie nodded. "Let's go then." Almost immediately, the Heroes split up..._

 _After dealing with their appointed Vertexes, Teams B & C got a call over their comms from Adam. "Jamie and I are pinned down over here. Get your asses over here now!" He yelled, before the two teams immediately leapt into the air, and landed near the two brothers, who were taking cover behind a tree, as the Vertex they were fighting was constantly firing at them. Immediately, Carlisle, Riddick and Ryan ran up beside the brothers, as Cameron ducked behind a tree further behind the two brothers. "Cameron, move up!" Adam ordered, before Cameron peeked out. "Trust me, I can see everything just fine from back here." he said, before ducking back behind his cover to avoid the fire from the Vertex. "Well, we can't stay behind these trees all day. Anyone got any ideas?" Jamie asked, before Riddick smirked. "I don't know. Got any nukes?" he asked, before Adam said, "You mean besides the massive one I'm going to drop on Cameron if he doesn't MOVE THE FUCK UP!" Adam yelled at his blue compatriot, before Cameron said, "With all due respect, I'd prefer not to be killed." Grunting, Adam peeked out the side of his cover, before smiling. "I got it." He said, before he turned to Jamie. "They're hitting us with everything up front, but they ain't got anything protecting their flanks." He explained, before Jamie peeked out and nodded. "That's right, but how do we hit them there?" He asked, before he saw his brother fiddling with the barrel of his sword. "Adam, no. No one's been able to make a shot like that before, especially against a Vertex." Ryan said, before Adam smirked. "Yeah, but as they say, there's a first time for everything." He said, before leaning to the side, and twisting his body slightly. After adjusting his aim for a couple of seconds, he nodded to his brother, before he flung his arm across his body, firing his weapon as he did so, causing the shot to curve around the tree, and connect with the side of the Vertex, sending it to the ground._

 _"Go!" Adam ordered, with his team leaping out and tearing the Vertex apart, before Jamie destroyed the core. Afterwards, the squad tried to regain their breath, with Adam flashing a glare towards Cameron. "What?" Cameron asked, before Adam went to retort, but he was cut off by the rush of wind that signified the change back to the real world. After the wind died down, Teams B & C were inside their squad's locker room. _

_"I'm gonna head to the ring." Cameron said, before taking off. After the door closed, Riddick spoke up. "He's an asshole." He said, before Ryan glared at him. "He's a teammate." He replied, before Riddick scowled. "Doesn't change the fact that he's still an asshole." He said, before Carlisle nodded. "I agree. Cameron does seem to make things harder for this team." He said, before his partner scoffed. "Oh, please. You saw him in that mission. He disobeyed a direct order from a superior, and risked our mission's success." Riddick said, before clenching his fist. "I'm with Adam. He looked about ready to murder Cameron after that mission. He's been disobeying orders a lot recently. And it's pissing me off!" He yelled, slamming a fist into a locker, which happened to be Adam's, causing the nameplate to fall off. As the other two looked on in shock, a voice called out, "Pick. It. Up." Turning round, the three saw Adam and Jamie enter the locker room. "What are you two doing in here? You don't come in here." Ryan said, before Adam looked to him. "I'm looking for Cameron." He said, before looking back at Riddick. "Pick it up." He repeated, before Riddick knelt down and picked up the nameplate, before passing it to Adam. "Sorry, boss." He said, before Adam took the nameplate from him. After Riddick moved away, Adam replaced the nameplate on his locker._

 _"Look, Adam, I don't know if you want a fight, or whatever, but Cameron's not here. He went down to the training ring." Carlisle said, before Jamie nodded. "Let's go, brother." He said, causing Adam to nod, before the two brothers left the room. "He's going to kill him. We need to stop him." Carlisle said, before the other two nodded, and they ran after the brothers._

 _Down in the training room, Cameron was working on a punching bag, before the door slammed open, and Adam walked in. "Hey, Robertson, what's going on?" Cameron asked, before Adam grabbed him and threw him into a wall. "Disobey my orders again, Goldie, and I'll do a hell of a lot worse than that." The team leader said, before walking out the room. After he shut the door, Cameron growled. "We'll see about that." He said to himself, ripping himself out of the wall, before he walked back over to the punching bag, and got back to work._

* * *

 **Back in Reality...**

"So, Cameron?" Yuna asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah. He was the newest member of the team, but his head wasn't fully in it. He spent most of the time disobeying orders, and trying to take control of the team." He said, leaning back on a desk. "What happened?" Fu asked, before Adam smirked. "He snapped. Tried to get the Taisha to give him a second animal spirit. When they refused, he went rogue, and tried to steal a second one. Luckily, our team stopped him, the Taisha removed his animal spirit from his body, and threw him out onto the streets, where he disappeared. Nobody's seen him since a couple of months ago." He said, before the Club gasped. "So, you think he had a part in Ryan's murder?" Togou asked, before the brothers shrugged. "It's possible. Only something equal to, or surpassing the strength of a Hero can kill one of us." Jamie said, as he checked his watch. "Next class is about to start. We should get going." He stated, causing the Club to check their watches, their eyes widening at the time. As they went to leave, they were caught off guard by their terminals beeping. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." Adam growled, before they were all swept off by the gust of wind...

* * *

 _THE JUKAI..._

"Alright, let's make this quick." Adam growled, as he and his fellow Heroes arrived in the Jukai. "Ready?" Fu asked, before the girls of the Club held up their terminals. Nodding, the girls pressed their screens, and were transformed into their Hero forms in the customary transformation sequence. "Alright, our turn." Adam said, before he raised his terminal. "Ready, brother?" He asked, before Jamie raised his terminal. "Ready!" He confirmed, before the brothers pressed the buttons on their terminals...

 _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE START-_

The red and black flames engulfed the brother's hands, as they clenched their fists. Smirking, they threw the fireballs up, and backflipped through them, turning their uniforms into their Hero outfits. After their belts and boots armoured up, they caught their swords that flew in from their side, causing their gauntlets and chestplate to appear, before they pulled their hoods up, and their animal spirits leapt up and fused with them. Cocking the chambers on their swords, they spun them behind them and said...

"Spirit of the Jungle: Panther!"

"Spirit of the Jungle: Eagle!"

 _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE END-_

"Let's be careful, but let's get it done." Jamie said, making the Club nod in agreement. "Alright, let's go!" Adam said, as they summoned their weapons, and leapt off their branch, towards the approaching Vertex.

* * *

 **A short while later...**

After a quick battle, the Hero Club completed the sealing ritual, and destroyed the core of their enemy. After landing back on the ground, as they had been in the air when they destroyed the core, Fu sighed. "Well, that was easy. Now, when we get back, that test will be a piece of cake!" She stated, before Adam nodded. "Yeah it will." He said, before the Club waited for a minute, only to find they hadn't been transported back.

"Why aren't we going back?" Yuna asked, before the Club looked all around. "Was there another Vertex?" Togou asked, before Adam looked at his terminal. "Nothing's on the radar." He said, before he looked back up, and he saw a flash of light directly behind Karin. His eyes widening, he grabbed Karin and pulled her down, yelling, "Duck!", just as a bolt of dark light streaked over their heads and collided with a tree behind them.

"What the fuck was that?" Jamie asked, as Adam and Karin got back to their feet. "I don't know." Adam replied, before leaping up, and landing in the bunch of trees that the shot had come from, Jamie landing behind him. "Nothing here." Jamie said, before Adam nodded. "That's not good." He replied, before Jamie raised an eyebrow. "If something that dangerous can shoot at a Hero, not be marked as a Vertex on the radar, then disappear without a trace, we've got a problem." He said, before he jerked his head back towards their friends. "Let's get back there." He said, before Jamie nodded, and both of them leapt back to the Club.

Looking at Karin, Adam asked, "You alright?", receiving a nod from the girl in response, but as she went to step forward, she collapsed. "Ahh!" She yelled in pain, clutching at her leg. Kneeling down, Adam saw that there was a bright scarlet wound on her leg. "Son of a bitch!" He said, after lifting her leg and examining it. "What's wrong?" Karin asked, before Adam looked to her. "No exit wound, meaning, that the cause of the damage is still inside your leg. We need to get it out, or there's a good chance you'll bleed out." He explained, before he looked to the Club. "Guys, can you hold her down?" He asked, with the Club nodding and moving into position; Fu and Itsuki holding down her arms, Togou holding down her other leg, and Yuna holding her head down, so she wouldn't have to look. "Here, Karin. Bite down on this." Jamie said, holding out a rag. When she looked at him with one eyebrow raised, he said, "It's better than biting your own tongue.", causing the girl to nod, and bite down on the rag. "Alright. Jamie, get over here!" Adam ordered, before his brother came to beside him. "Hold the leg down. I need my hands free, and it'll be kicking about." He said, nodding as Jamie did as requested.

* * *

"Alright, guys, whatever happens, do not let her go until I say so! Understood?" Adam asked, before the Club nodded. "Okay..." he breathed, placing a hand on Karin's leg. "Sorry, Karin." He said, before plunging his other hand into Karin's wound, immediately causing the girl to scream in muffled agony, and attempt to struggle, but the Club kept her held down. After a few seconds, he wrapped his hand around a small moving object. Clenching it in his fist, he quickly pulled his hand back out, where he inspected what he had found.

In his hand was a small wriggling creature. While Adam had never seen something like this before, he knew instinctively what it was. "First I've seen of a Vertex being used as a projectile." He said in awe, just before he mercilessly crushed it into dust. Strangely, it didn't reform. Looking back to Karin, Adam said to the Club, "You can let her go now." Nodding, the other Heroes released Karin, and she took the rag out of her mouth. "Alright, one last thing. This may sting a bit." Adam explained, before he started to rub his hands together. After a few seconds, his hands started to glow. Placing them on Karin's leg, he concentrated, and after a couple of seconds, the wound started to close up. After it was fully healed, he removed his hands, and helped Karin stand back up.

"Thanks." Karin breathed out, smiling at Adam. "Anytime." The black-clad Hero said, before looking over to where the shot had come from. As he went to speak, he was cut off by a gust of wind. "Finally!" The Club heard Jamie say, as they were returned home. After the flash of light, they saw that they had been deposited on the school roof. Remembering that they had class to get to, they immediately ran down the stairs, without remarking on what had just happened.

* * *

After the two brothers, Yuna and Togou had sat down in their class, they had remained quiet about what they had seen, at least until Adam swiftly caught a note that Jamie had thrown his way between two of his fingers. Unfolding the paper, he read...

 _"What now?"_

Growling, Adam grabbed his pencil, and scribbled a reply. Folding the paper back up, he waited for the teacher to turn her back, then threw it back to Jamie. Unfolding the paper again, Jamie read...

 _"I've got a feeling that Ryan's murder and then this attack on Karin, they're connected."_

This started a silent conversation between the two brothers.

 _"Alright. What's the plan?"_

 _"I have a nagging feeling that Cameron's got a role to play in this."_

 _"So, we find him, then what?"_

 _"I'm still working on that. But we're going to need help to find him. And I don't want to get the Hero Club into any more danger."_

 _"So where we going to find that kind of help?"_

 _"I believe you know exactly who I'm on about."_

 _"You mean..."_

 _"Yeah. It's time for us to return to base."_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, you can probably see where I'm going with this.**

 **I'll see you all in Chapter 4 - Broken Bonds.**

 **Madman out!**


End file.
